Consecuencias
by Valtrax
Summary: NaruSakuSasu-- Verle ahí a su lado, era lo último que pasó por mi cabeza.El idiota había logrado enamorarla en esos tres años después de todo… El idiota soy yo al tratar de pretender que no lo había notado…


Los personajes de la serie anime/manga Naruto **NO** me pertenecen. Son todos propiedad exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto, y yo los tomo prestado sin fin de lucro. La canción mencionada al final de la historia (Warcry- Tu recuerdo me bastará), es un mero complemento que fué parte de mi inspiración; este one-shot no está previsto como un songfic.

* * *

Consecuencias

Mi corazón palpitaba en mi garganta, quemándome.

Su intensa mirada cargada de culpa, rompió algo dentro de mí, al verle tratar de ocultar su desnudez sin éxito alguno.

Verle ahí a su lado, era lo último que pasó por mi cabeza.

—_Nee teme, ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo—-me preguntó Naruto con las manos en su nuca mientras caminaba a pasos rápidos._

—_Son sólo dos días, Naruto.- odiaba tener que pedirle algo al dobe._

—_Pero, no creo que sea una buena idea. —habló con pesimismo— Sakura-Chan se molestará. Quizás si intentaras confiar un poco mas en ella tal vez…_

— _¡No desconfío de ella!- gruñí como pude, para luego bajar la voz— desconfío de los demás idiotas que puedan acercársele…— el sólo hecho de pensar en que alguien se acercara a ella, me hacía arder de celos— lo harás ¿si o no?_

_Ví que su rostro soltó una sonrisa extraña. —Lo haré…pero me deberás un tazón bien grande de rammen —respondió serio._

Sus miradas culpables me evitaban, y yo aun no podía pronunciar palabra alguna. Procesaba con cuidado los movimientos, los ruidos, cada imagen.

— Sasuke, cálmate.—de pronto vi, como Naruto levantaba sus manos a modo de confianza. ¿Por qué?— por favor…— se agachó lentamente para recoger su ropa interior. — ¡espera! Tranquilo, sólo lo tomaré…

Noté mi mano tensa y la miré de soslayo. Yo, tenía firmemente agarrada la empuñadura de mi katana. Levanté mi mirada al espejo, mis ojos estaban color sangre. ¿Ese era yo, aquella persona reflejada?

— Sasuke…-el susurro de su suave voz me alejo de mi pensamiento. —suelta la katana ¿Quieres?

— Sasuke, yo puedo explicarte. — habló Naruto ya al otro lado de la habitación con su ropa interior puesta. ¿Explicarme? ¿Explicarme, que?

**.**

Di un paso firme y seguro. Ambos se sobresaltaron, ella apretó las sabanas a su cuerpo queriendo protegerse. ¡Como si un estúpido y delgado pedazo de tela pudiera hacerlo! un frío recorría mi espina dorsal subiendo hasta mi nuca. Un frío que quemaba.

El lento sonido de un sollozo rompió el silencio de aquella madrugada, era ella. ¿Por qué sollozaba? Si el herido aquí era yo…

— ¿Qué es esto?— escupí mis primeras palabras con rencor. Quería escucharlo de su propia boca.

Silencio. Esa era su respuesta, el silencio otorga. "¿Por qué?" Quise preguntar, ¿por que me traicionaron de esta forma? ¿Como paso todo esto? ¿Cómo?, si me he preocupado tanto de no alejarla de mi nuevamente.

¿Cómo?

— ¡Responde! — exigí mordaz. Sólo conseguí que su tenue sollozo aumentara. Trataba inútilmente que sus ojos se encontraran con los míos. Pero nada, ella me esquivaba.

— Sasuke, ella no tiene la culpa — Naruto trató de excusarla, pero no era a él a quien yo quería oír. —fui yo quien debió…

— ¡Cállate, le hablo a ella! — le grité levantando mi katana amenazadora hacia él, sin quitar la vista ni un solo segundo de ella. — ¡Responde!

— Yo… yo lo lamento Sasuke. — murmuro sin mirarme ¿Lo lamenta? ¿Ella lo lamenta?

— ¡¿Qué es lo que lamentas, Sakura?!— pregunté nuevamente irónico, dando un paso hacia ella. Vi como su cuerpo se tenso a mi inminente cercanía. — Dime ¿Qué es lo que lamentas?

Sakura me esquivó su mirada. Y ya no dije nada… mi orgullo flaqueaba y no podía soportar más tiempo junto a ellos. Mi interior clamaba a gritos venganza. Quería retorcerle el cuello al idiota de Naruto, y moler con mi mano cada uno de sus huesos, quitarle la piel, despellejarlo y colgarlo. Luego tomar a Sakura de los cabellos y jalarla hasta el medio de la calle y que todos vean lo que ha hecho, luego… matarla.

Venganza… venganza… venganza… venganza.

Me acerqué y la tomé por el cuello levantándola a mi altura.

— ¡Sasuke no le hagas daño! — Naruto corrió, pero se detuvo al filo de mi espada. No era a él a quién quería mirar.

Ví sus ojos llenos de miedo. Pero ella no forcejeaba… ¿Acaso quería morir? Levantó su mano y recorrió mi rostro enfurecido con un suave tacto. "Perdón" murmuro débilmente y cerró sus ojos dejando que mi tensa mano acabara con todo.

— ¡Ella no tiene la culpa!

Naruto comenzaba a convulsionar. Con el sharingan activado pude sentir claramente el chakra del Kiubby. Y yo, necesitaba violencia en ese momento. Lancé a Sakura sobre la cama y volteé hacia Naruto.

A cada momento tomaba aspecto más zorruno y chakra rojo comenzaba a salir de su cuerpo.

— ¡Naruto detente!— gritó Sakura interponiéndose entre nosotros. — No lo hagas, por favor no lo hagas.

Naruto la miró lastimosamente, y poco a poco deje de sentir al kiubby. ¿Cómo es posible que ella logre hacer eso? La envidia me recorrió por completo. La envidia de tener la conexión que ellos tienen, de sentir lo que ellos otro sienten… ¡todo! Todos entre ellos yo envidiaba.

— Cobarde…

Naruto no me respondió.

— Sasuke cálmate…— pidió ella.

Pero antes que terminara de hablar, yo había lanzado lejos a Naruto de un puñetazo. Atravesó fácilmente una pared, el crujir de sus huesos me produjo un sentimiento satisfactorio.

— ¡Naruto!

Ella corrió tras él. Y yo sólo observé con rencor como le ayudaba ¿Por qué tuvo que traicionarme? ¿Por qué, si yo hago todo por ella? ¿Por qué, si ella es la única mujer en quien siempre he pensado?

Traición… Me sentí traicionado nuevamente, no debí confiar en ellos, no. Jamás debí pedirle a Naruto que cuidará de ella todas las veces que salía en misiones largas. Maldito traidor…

¿Cuándo fue que comenzó todo esto? Ni siquiera lo noté…

Cuando volví libre de mi venganza y de todo que nublaba mi mente. De inmediato decidí tratar de retomar lo que hace mucho había dejado inconcluso.

Y ella… me acepto de vuelta.

¿Pero por que aceptarme, si al cabo de cuatro meses haría esto? Maldita ella también…

Me quedé quieto y masoquista, observando con detalle sus movimientos y oyendo la conversación.

Sus lágrimas rompían en el rostro adolorido de Naruto.

— No llores Sakura-Chan…— le pidió secando con sus sucios dedos algunas gotas que aún rodaban por su mejilla. Lo odiaba.

— Naruto, esto es mi culpa…— Sakura ocultó su rostro en una pared de cabello.

— Esto no es culpa de nadie. — Trató de levantar su rostro pero ella no accedió. —Pero si hay un culpable, entonces ese soy yo. —siempre fue tan preocupado por ella. Lo odio.

— Yo no sólo destruí mi relación, también la de ustedes. Siempre soy el punto de discordia, siempre una molestia.

— No digas eso, ya veras como….

No pude seguir escuchando. El rencor y el odio se acrecentaban dentro de mí. ¿Por qué todo lo bueno se escurre de mí como el agua?

Caminé con pasos fuertes, pateando y pisando todo en mi camino. Mi espada parecía una extensión de mi brazo, no lograba soltarla.

— ¡Maldita sea!— grité una vez que estuve lejos. Mi corazón no había dejado de latir presuroso ni un instante y mi cabeza palpitaba incesante. Debía serenarme, ya que mis ansias por cobrar venganza por aquella traición, hacían flaquear mi decisión de perdonarles la vida. Y aunque desebaba sentir la sangre tibia de Naruto recorrer mi mano, no debía hacerlo. Ella sufriría aún más y yo… la amaba.

¡Mierda, la amaba!

¿Cómo y cuando? Eran las preguntas que me atormentaban. No lograba comprenderlo.

Y entonces… como un rayo de luz, la verdad llegó a mi cabeza. Imágenes que ignoré, miradas que no comprendí, palabras que pretendí no oír…

Yo lo sabía… mi interior lo sabía, siempre lo supe.

El idiota había logrado enamorarla en esos tres años después de todo…

El idiota soy yo al tratar de pretender que no lo había notado…

-o-

_Hice de tripas corazón y tomé una decisión_

_Aunque he llorado como nunca lloré..._

_Más nada me queda,_

_Darte un beso y verte marchar..._

_Sabiendo que tú ya nunca volverás..._

_En el amor no se puede mandar..._

_Llegó un extraño y se llevó_

_Mi corazón prendido a tu cuerpo._

_Vete con él... sé feliz, no sufras más,_

_Mi amor por ti no va a cambiar._

_Aunque me quede sólo tu recuerdo,_

_a mi me bastará..._


End file.
